The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to thermal control in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines may include, in serial flow arrangement, a compressor for compressing air flowing through the engine, a combustor in which fuel is mixed with the compressed air and ignited to form a gas stream, and a turbine. The compressor, combustor, and turbine are sometimes collectively referred to as a core engine. Such gas turbine engines may also include a low-pressure turbine or power turbine for transmitting power generated by the core engine to a driven component, such as a generator, for example. Unfortunately, an exit temperature of an exhaust gas from the core engine may be insufficient to enable the core engine to be used in a combined cycle system to generate steam efficiently.